


Encoi

by propheticfire



Series: The Great FF.net Fic Migration [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-13
Updated: 2003-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: A poem about the loss of grace and redemption. Something I wrote for a friend after reading their fic.





	Encoi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/384228) by Finch. 



Unnumbered tears shall fall

A price yet to be paid

Follow the voice to Mandos' halls

And wait 'til end of days

A judgment passed; an oath forsook

The pages of an open book

A time stands still; now shadows pass

What lies beyond the shattered glass?

Ages fly by as memories

People come and people go

Thou cannot find the remedy

And where it is shall no one know

The hidden truth; a pack of lies

You will not face what you despise

A yawning gate; a shadowy door

Come hither, sons of Feanor

Redeem yourselves ere dawning breaks

The bond you had has no more claim

Repent before it is too late

Or have you weakened in your shame?

Future unknown; a shining light

A call to those who fell from might

Revive the hope; forget the past

If forgiveness you seek, you need only ask

Just ask...

Auta i lome, ar aure entuluva.


End file.
